


A Captured Viper

by VioletAuthor



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aliens, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAuthor/pseuds/VioletAuthor
Summary: 18+ OnlyOn your first mission with XCOM, you encounter a strange and oddly friendly variant of viper.250 hits and I'll make a second part.Edit(February 16th, 2021, 12:54pm): 251 hits, You gave it attention, and I'll you what you want, A Captured Viper Part 2's coming your way!
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	A Captured Viper

You're a rookie geared up to face the toughest threats, the weight of your plasma rifle held up by your armored powersuit, every movement you make is copied instantly and their power is increased tenfold.  
You were recruited to defend the planet right out of basic training, you're not experienced in combat. They send you and a veteran sniper out on your first mission, to inspect a small ship that crashed in the wilderness of Northern America.  
"Don't worry, we're not expected to face any real resistance", says the veteran you were paired with.  
You're still nervous, and put on your helmet, the tactical interface lighting up and giving instant combat data to make snap choices, and your designation? Support. You were assigned the field medic role, and you were damn good at it in the academy, but mediocre in everything else. and so... the drop ship lands, you jump out, the jetpack on your suit rumbling as it reacts to the height, and your fear, making you gently float down to the ground with a soft thud. the Veteran slams down feet first into the ground, jumping out with ease.  
"Don't waste fuel. it'll save your life in combat, soldier."  
You utter out an apology, and make your way to the crash sight, the closer you get to the crashed ship, the heavier your armor feels... your heart sinks when you hear the pained hissing of an injured alien. The sounds forces you into cover, and the Veteran slides in beside you, checking their green glowing sniper rifle.  
"You go in closer, and I'll cover you, sounds like they're already injured, keep your gun up and your head cool, you freak out and we both die here, got it?", They put a hand on your shoulder, looking you in the eyes in spite of you wearing your helmet, your resolve somewhat steeled you hop over the downed tree and make your way over to the hissing noises by the wrecked alien scout ship...

You inch ever closer, your armor barely making a sound, just the soft whirring of the joints, the heads up display on the inside of your helmet scans the heat signatures around the area, and you see... a single life form crawling from the wreckage, with thermal imaging on it's hard to make out what it is, but... it looks somewhat reptilian, you turn off the thermal imaging and take a defensive stance with your gun raised toward the threat, if it even is a threat, the shoulder mounted light turns on at your mental command, and you see... it.  
The crawling and weakened form of a pink Viper, a variant you're unfamiliar with... but nevertheless, your orders are to capture or kill any aliens. So you make your threats.  
"C-come quietly or else!"  
She wheezed, was it laughter or pain? You don't know, but the Pink Viper seemed to regain her strength in that moment, she coiled her tail below herself and towered over you. A swift look behind and you saw that the Veteran was watching the events unfold through their scope, and raised a hand, giving you the thumbs up to continue.  
"Or elsssse what human? You'll kill me?"  
"Yeees?"  
"The other humans I've seen never wore their helmets into battle, are you nervous? Do you not want the..."  
Her cobra hood widened with each of her next words as she leaned in closer to you.  
"Big... scary... alien... to see the fear in those tiny little eyes of yours?"  
You're trembling inside your armor, holding your gun up, but you just can't bring yourself to pull the trigger, you heard in training the aliens were cunning, they'd try anything to gain the upper hand...  
"Your planet is already ours, why don't you ssssubmit? We'd welcome you with open arms, we came to your planet to care for you, to save you from yourselves... Why don't you let me sssave you? Take your helmet off, I want to see the human's eyes, It's only fair we get to look each other in the eyes while we ssspeak, No one has to get hurt here."  
You slowly lower your weapon and reach for your helmet.

You hesitate, quickly looking back at your partner, they're still alive, and still aiming. Your confidence is boosted slightly, and you tighten your grip on your weapon, you don't take your helmet off, you simply raise the reflective visor, your face revealed, the Pink Viper chuckles.  
"Well aren't you a pretty little human?"  
She looks behind you, trying to spot the sniper, but it seems like they're well hidden.  
"You keep looking back, do you have other friends for me to meet? Oh well... it doesn't matter, I'll go with you, quietly. As long as I get to stay by your side that is. I'll behave as long as you do. So go ahead, call your superiors, tell them your mission was a success, tell them to ssssalvage my ship for your pitiful little rebellion. We'll have all of you nice and safe in our grip soon enough."  
She went silent after that, you walked behind her cautiously poking the barrel of your plasma rifle into her coils, she slithers toward your ship, a willing prisoner, the Veteran keeps their rifle trained on them, even when the Viper is loaded onto the dropship. The pilot is obviously frightened for their life, especially when the Pink Viper gripped your hand all of a sudden.  
"Does it scare you to be thissss close to me? What if I told you my name, would that help?"  
She leaned into the audio receiver on your helmet.  
"I'm Sssssspinel. Who are you?"  
You stammer out your name, and a hissing chuckle is slipped past the Viper's long fangs  
"If I can, I'll be sssstaying in your quarters. Won't that be fun?"  
The veteran interrupted, "Normally we don't let prisoners outside the interrogation chamber but you've been oddly civil, I'll see what I can arrange, seeing as the ships scanners haven't detected any tracking devices implanted on you."  
"Wonderful, jusssst wonderful. Did you hear that little human? We might get a room together, I've ssssseeen you staring at my coils after all..."  
The ship gets back to base without a hitch.

Your new alien "friend" is processed and checked for any injuries, they only had minor wounds and bruises from the crash. You retire to your room in the soldier's quarters, and strip the armor away, throwing yourself into the shower, and after that, you get dressed in light clothes and slam yourself into bed, but the door opens...  
"Hello? Little human? I've come to ssssave you~"


End file.
